


boundless blue, expanding

by saiditallbefore



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Extra Treat, F/F, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Princess Jasmine’s ship is attacked by pirates.This may not be such a bad thing.





	boundless blue, expanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



> kereia, I saw your prompt for a pirate AU and was super inspired! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The title is borrowed from “In Cabin’d Ships at Sea” by Walt Whitman.

Jasmine paced the ship’s deck, her hand in Rajah’s fur, as she did her best to ignore the guards watching her, stone-faced. When her father had agreed to let her go on a short pleasure cruise before her upcoming arranged marriage, she had hoped for a little more freedom. Instead, she was as caged as ever.

At least the view had changed. Here, she could behold the shores of her own country, the spires of Agrabah in the far distance on one side of the ship, and the whole of the ocean on the other.

“At least we’ve had this,” she said to Rajah. 

* * *

Jasmine woke with a start, though it took a moment to understand why. And then she heard it: too many footsteps on the deck outside her cabin, the clanging of swords, shouts in a foreign language.

They had been boarded.

Jasmine clambered out of her bunk and made for a sword, left hanging on the wall by the cabin’s former owner, wishing fervently that Rajah had been allowed to stay in her cabin with her.

The door burst open, revealing the largest man Jasmine had ever seen: twice as tall as any of her guards, and three times as broad.

He peered at her uncertainly, then yelled toward his crewmates. Jasmine was surprised to realize that she understood a little of what he was saying, now that she wasn’t merely listening to shouts through his door. She looked a little closer at him— his armor looked similar to what had been worn by the guards when a goodwill embassy from China visited last year. 

Two of his crewmates— both much shorter— approached, and from there Jasmine watched in bemusement as disagreement appeared to escalate into a yelling match, which escalated into a fistfight. The three men were close to drawing swords onto each other when a fourth figure stepped into their midst and let out a sharp whistle.

The three men immediately stopped, looking apologetically at the— woman— who had interrupted them.

For she _was_ a woman, Jasmine was certain of it. She didn’t bother to hide it, even with her armor.

Jasmine fumbled for the bit of Chinese she had learned for that embassy visit. It hadn’t done her any good then— she’d barely been allowed to speak— but maybe it would help her now.

“What is going to happen to me?” she asked.

The other woman looked at Jasmine with interest. “We’ll replenish our stores and take whatever we can sell, and you’ll be free to sail back home.”

Pirates, then. Altogether, Jasmine thought she preferred that to other alternatives. And at least these— if they told the truth— would allow her to return home.

Home. To her palace walls and her upcoming marriage.

The thought struck Jasmine as the pirates rummaged through her things, taking the best of her jewelry and clothes.

She watched this pirate woman, who commanded men with such ease and carried herself with such confidence. The woman led her crew away, out of Jasmine’s cabin, and Jasmine stood, paralyzed with thought for a moment. 

And then— Jasmine threw on her cloak, grabbed the sword from the wall, and ran out the door. “Rajah! Come!” she called.

She approached the pirates, who were all watching her, but spoke only to the other woman.

“I’m coming with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The geography in this is nonsensical, even for Disney, but fuck it. If Zheng He’s treasure ships could sail from China to the east coast of Africa (an actual factual thing that happened in the 15th century!) then there’s no reason Mulan’s crew can’t also sail in the Indian Ocean.


End file.
